Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Hoggywog
by inabox
Summary: After the events of Brave, Tangled, How to Train your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians, it's been smooth sailing for the Big Four. That is, until they each get a letter welcoming them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Together they must face their most bizarre adventure yet: school. Featuring AU versions of supporting characters as teachers and plenty of goofiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Four students sat on the hard wooden benches outside the headmaster's office. Two boys and two girls, each of them looked so completely different, there was only one discernible thing that they all had in common:

They were all in deep, deep trouble.

Well, that and freckles.

But mostly trouble.

On the far end, a girl with wild fiery hair leaned back against the wall behind her and blew out her breath, clearly frustrated, though mostly at herself for managing to get in trouble on the first day of school. Beside her, the second girl pulled her ankle length golden braid into her lap and stared shamefully at a small green lizard in her hands. Sitting next to her was a lanky boy whose brown hair fell to cover he tops of his ears. He twisted his hands in his lap and his left leg clanked against the stone floor as he fidgeted. On the far end was a boy with pure white hair who lounged on the bench in stark contrast to those around him. His right hand held a long wooden staff and snowflakes danced between the fingertips of his left as he flicked them into the air.

The large wooden door in front of them creaked open and a man poked his head out. He was old and thin, with coarse hair that stuck out from his head and an underbite. At his feet was a shaggy white cat that seemed to squint at them as much as the man did.

"The headmaster will see you now," he grumbled.

One by one, the kids shuffled into the spacious Headmaster's office. The doors thudded shut behind them.

A large wooden desk covered in various whirring instruments and a plaque that read "Professor Manfred Mune, Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wisardry"greeted them in the center of the room. Behind it was seated a short, round man with an equally-circular face. Looked up and motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. They did, quietly.

The man picked up a pair of moon-shaped spectacles and a long sheet of parchment. He began to read, studying each of the students in turn as he did.

"Mister Jackson Overland Frost, Mister Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Miss Rapunzel Elouise Flowers, and Miss Merida Dunbrooch."

Each student deflated slightly as their name was read, gazes sliding to their feet. Professor Mune regarded them cooly over the tops of his glasses and turned his attention back to the paper.

"Wanted for being in possession of an unauthorized magical object-" a pointed glance up at the white-haired boy, then down to the paper, "transporting a fully grown dragon on the premises-"

"Technically the dragon transported himself," the brunette, Hiccup, interjected, but fell silent at a glance from the Headmaster.

"Carrying a personal animal which goes against school policy-" the chameleon, which was clearly not a cat, rat, owl or toad, shrank back in Rapunzel's lap,

"And finally," the man continued, looking at the redhead, "smuggling a muggle weapon onto school property."

"Et's just mah boo,-" Merida protested, "ahm not gonna hurt anyone with et..."

Professor Mune set the paper on the desk and removed his glasses. The students tensed under his gaze, Jack's grip on his staff tightening until his knuckles turned white.

"Toothless is domesticated, sir," Hiccup blurted, "he's not dangerous. He can't even fly on his own-"

"We will discuss this later, Mister Haddock."

Hiccup fell silent.

"For the time being, your dragon is being kept in Care of Magical Creatures. I can assure you he is in very good hands. Berk is... unique in its methods, though I'm sure we will be able to work out some sort of arrangement. In the future, I would appreciate some forewarning before a student brings a dragon to my school. Meet with me tonight once you're settled in. " There was a hint of mirth in the professor's eyes as he turned his attentions to the white-haired boy.

"As for you, Mister Frost, I am aware of the situation. I have had correspondence with one-" he glanced down at a paper on his desk, "Nicholas St. North. I must say it is the first time I have received a letter by tooth fairy." Professor Mune smiled. "As for your staff, I would advise you to see Professor Sanders about that as soon as possible."

Jack gaped at him. "So... I can keep it?"

Professor Mune quirked an eyebrow at him. "This is a school of wizardry. I should think you'll need a wand, don't you?" His tone sobered. "Rest assured though, that this is a special case. It would be unwise to deprive you of a conduit of power, but I will not permit misbehavior because of your... status."

Jack nodded. "Yessir."

"Mr. Filth?" The old man who had let them in peered out from behind the corner.

"Ah, I was just, er, tidying up. A bit. In the office."

"Thank you, Mr. Filth. Will you excuse us please, and keep an eye on the arriving students?" Professor Mune said serenely.

"...Of course... sir. Come on, Toadstool." Filth pulled out of the doorway and slunk down the hall. The wooly cat remained and growled disdainfully at them before following after its master.

"What's his problem?" Jack asked.

"The school caretaker, Mr. Filth, seems to have a habit of eavesdropping. He also is inclined to be... harsher than I prefer." Professor Mune beamed at them all, then glanced down at the piece of parchment once again.

"Since these all seem to be trivial problems or matters of miscommunication, I should think they'll be easy to sort out. I shall remain in communication with each of you. Miss Flowers, Miss Dunbrooch, we will discuss matters later tonight." He stood, the wooden chair squeaking against the floor.

"Now, I believe we have a feast to get to."

* * *

Hiccup was immensely relieved. He hasn't been expelled, and Toothless hadn't been captured and sent off to the Ministry of Magic or whatever it was called. And, as far as he knew, the punishments light to nonexistent. Worse case, Astrid or someone else would have to take Toothless back to Berk.

Now he could focus on the rest of the evening and, the event that was on everyone's minds, the sorting.

He took a deep breath as they exited Professor Mune's office, feeling some of the worry lift off his shoulders. Rapunzel's chameleon climbed onto her shoulder and she scratched its head with a finger as they turned back to where Professor Mune was standing in the doorway of his office.

"Go down to the Great Hall," he said. "I'll be along shortly."

The moment they were out of earshot, Jack turned to Hiccup. "You have a DRAGON?"

"And ya rode et ta school?" Merida asked. The three stared in awe at him.

"Well... yeah. I live on an island. We don't exactly have a train station."

Rapunzel's green eyes widened in excitement. "What's it like? The dragon, I mean?"

"Oh, his name is Toothless. He actually does have teeth, they're just retractable like the claws on a cat. He's what we call a Night Fury. People used to say they were the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Turns out he's just a big, scaly, overprotective goofball."

"And you can actually ride the dragon? Like, in the sky?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well I prefer not to fly in the ocean if I can help it," Hiccup said.

Jack laughed. "You guys act like you've never flown before."

"Oh, and ah suppose you fly all the time then, eh?"

"Of course I do. Have you ever tried to spread winter on foot?"

"Ha ha mister Jack Frost," Rapunzel said.

Merida snickered. "Yer parents named ya after a legend?"

"Actually, I am the legend."

Hiccup snorted. "Yeah, and I'm Odin's ghost."

Jack shrugged. "Well if you think your dragon's overprotective, you should meet the tooth fairy. Every time I go anywhere she's checking my teeth to make sure I didn't chip anything. And don't even get me started on the sugar arguments she has with Santa and the Easter Bunny."

The other three kids couldn't help but laugh at that. The hall ended abruptly at a marble-railed landing. Below them, the floor dropped off dozens of feet in an enormous room full of-

"Moving staircases." Jack said.

"Great," Merida said. "How are we supposed to get there now? Do we even know what floor the Great Hall is on?"

Rapunzel tentatively leaned over the edge of the platform. "I can't even see the floor," she said. One of the staircases drifted over and aligned itself with their landing, stopping with a thud.

"Well," said Hiccup, "I guess let's go."

The piled onto the staircase and it grinded away from the wall and into the open air. Rapunzel yelped slightly and gripped the side if the staircase as it moved. Jack peered over the edge with interest and hopped onto the next platform before it has finished connecting with the landing.

Merida shuddered as her feet connected with solid ground. "Takes some gettin used to, that does. D'you think this is the right one?"

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

It wasn't the right one.

"Aaand we're lost," Hiccup said.

"What if we don't make it in time and they do the sorting without us?" Rapunzel worried, her braid almost brushing the floor as she looked around the hall.

Merida groaned. "Why does evere'thing have ta look the same in this school?"

"Of course we'll make it," Jack said. "I'm sure it's right around here somewhere."

A door in the corridor in front of them opened and a woman stepped out. She wore a set of light, flowing indigo-purple robes and her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a long golden feather sticking out. She was young, probably in her twenties, and her skin was smooth and tan. The woman pushed her bangs, which were colored in strips of yellow, green, and blue, out of her face and noticed the students.

"Shouldn't you four be in the Great Hall?" She asked curiously.

Jack gave a sheepish grin. "We're kind of lost," he said.

"Very lost," added Merida.

The woman chuckled. "It is a big school. Come on, I'll take you there. We should be able to get there before the food is gone." She continued to speak as they set off down the hall. "My name is Iris Fae, head of Ravenclaw House. I teach the Transfiguration class here."

"You're a professor?"

Professor Fae looked back at them with an amused smile. "Surprised?"

"It's just I... Well we expected you to be..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Older? Boring? Less colorful?"

"Less awesome?" Merida suggested.

Professor Fae laughed and glanced back at them. "Have you guys been here before? You look a little old to be first-years. And the senior students don't normally get lost."

"Transfer student," Jack said, and the other three mumbled their agreement.

Professor Fae's face lit up. "So you're the four I've been hearing about! Very impressive. Your reputation precedes you." She frowned. "I'm sorry that no one showed you around. Getting lost on your first day is definitely not ideal."

Suddenly Professor Fae stopped and gestured at a set of enormous double doors. "Here we are! It looks like the headmaster's just finishing up his start of year speech. Hurry in and take your seats."

The four slipped into the hall and took their seats as deafening applause echoed off the stone walls. Professor Fae took her seat next to the other teachers and the cheers from the Ravenclaw tables increased. She beamed at her house before clasping her hands on the table in front of her and turning her attention to the headmaster.

Professor Mune smiled down at the students. "Now that the stragglers have settled in, it is with pleasure that I say... let the feast begin!"

And then there was food. Everywhere. The tables were suddenly laden with a vast array of cuisine that proved to be just as delicious as it was bizarre.

"I haven't seen this much food since last Snoggletog!" Hiccup said as he served himself.

"Snoggle-what?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's our holiday where I live." Hiccup glanced around the table as he bit into a piece of bread. "I'm definitely not going to miss the yak-nog."

Jack set his staff on the bench beside him and loaded his plate with everything in sight. Rapunzel stared at the food, overwhelmed by the variety. Usually she ate whatever she made for herself and the buffet-like spread before her was an unfamiliar concept. Jack nudged her lightly with his elbow.

"The roast is good," he said. "So are the cauldron cakes."

"Thanks," Rapunzel said, relieved at having a place to start.

"So, Hiccup," Jack said, "is that like a nickname, or..."

"No. It's my real name. It's not the worst, though. It's Viking tradition to give your kid a horrible name, it's supposed to scare away trolls."

"You're a Viking? Wow. Wouldn't have guessed that."

"Most people wouldn't. I left my axe at home anyway." Hiccup joked.

"Can't say the same," Merida said. "Ah brought mah boo. Probably wasn't mah best idea, but ah couldn't leave it, ya know?"

Rapunzel nodded. "That's why I brought Pascal. He goes everywhere with me."

"My staff has been with me forever." Jack said. "It's the most important thing I own. There's no way I'd ever leave it."

"And Toothless is my best friend," Hiccup said. "We protect each other. He would flip if something happened and he wasn't there."

"Well, here we are," Merida said, "us unapologetic troublemakers, givin' the teachers a run fer their money."

Rapunzel laughed and stroked her chameleon. "I guess we are." Pascal plucked a grape from her plate and munched on it, turning a shade of red-purple as he did.

The noise in the hall quieted to a dull buzz as the students finished eating and lapsed into contented lazy conversation. They hushed as Professor Mune stood and addressed them.

"I trust you are all sufficiently fed?" There was a murmur of affirmative from the audience of students. Professor Mune beamed again. "Excellent. Now for our new students, the time you have no doubt been waiting for has arrived! The Sorting!"

There was a stirring of excitement among the students, but it was quickly hushed as the headmaster held up a hand.

"Each student will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house is equally valued and each can produce brilliant witches and wizards, and while you are here it will be like your family.

"Gryffindor honors bravery, honor and chivalry, Ravenclaw esteems talent, wit and knowledge, Hufflepuff values loyalty, honesty, and hard work, and Slytherin represents ambition and resourcefulness.

"Students may earn or lose points for their house based on behavior and academic excellence. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup."

"Do you think it's literally a cup, or is it just like a party or bragging rights or something?" Jack asked.

"Shh, it's starting!" Rapunzel said, swatting a him.

A tall, well-muscled man with black hair carried forward a stool and a well-worn brown hat. "As your name is read," he boomed in a slight accent, "please step forward and stand in single-file." He produced a roll of paper and began to read.

"Adams, Irene. Adder, Brennan. Aeler, Matthew. Allred, Genevieve. " A girl stepped forward tentatively as the names were called and walked down the middle aisle to stand in front of the hat. Several more students followed. The first girl slid onto the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Is it just me, or does the hat have a face?" Jack asked.

"I think-"

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled, making the first-years jump and the older Ravenclaws applaud as Irene scampered to her new seat.

Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack watched eagerly as more and more of the new students were sorted into their respective houses.

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" Rapunzel said to Jack.

"Well, I-"

"Dunbrooch, Merida!" The man called. Merida jumped to her feet.

"Ach! This's it! Wish me luck, you three!"

She half-ran to the stool and stuck her hands between her legs as the ragged hat was placed over her wild mane of red hair. She looked up at it with wide blue eyes, cheeks flushed in anticipation.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" Merida leapt up again and the other Gryffindors moved over to provide her with a place at their table.

"Wow, a Gryffindor," said someone next to them. "I don't think she's a first year. Do you think she'll be on the quiditch team? I've heard they need a beater."

Hiccup wished the man would read faster. He couldn't stand waiting for much longer. He supposed he should be glad his last name didn't start with a T or something.

"Ezera, Ethan!"

"Ooh, it's getting close!" Rapunzel said. "Do they have to do this publicly? What if I trip or something?" She ran her hands over her braid nervously.

"Flowers, Rapunzel!"

"Oh, dear..." Rapunzel took her seat on the stool and closed her eyes as the hat was set over her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Professor Fae joined in the applause as Rapunzel moved to her new seat with a relieved smile on her face.

"Frost, Jackson!"

"See you on the other side, Hic," Jack said, clapping Hiccup briefly on the shoulder. He took his place on the stool. The sorting hat paused, as if considering its options, and then pronounced, "SLYTHERIN!"

Well, not all Slytherins are jerks after all, Hiccup thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Grimes, Morgan!"

"Gulliver, Alexandra!"

"Haddock, Hiccup!"

Here we go.

_You tame dragons, Hiccup! You can handle a talking hat!_ Hiccup slipped onto the chair and closed his eyes, opening them again as he felt something rest on his head. It was... moving slightly from side to side. It made a deep humming noise.

"Oh ho! Let's see here…. Quite a bit of bravery, no doubt about that, and a brilliant mind, too, but he doesn't apply himself... He seeks to prove himself, but somehow never believes he can... Aah, but what do we have here? Unbroken loyalty where it's earned, yes, yes, and no small amount of compassion either. One who has already achieved un_prec_edented greatness, yet remains always humble... How _very _interesting. Let's say...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hiccup guessed the table of wildly-cheering students dressed in yellow was his.

* * *

**Sup guys! I'm having a lot of fun with this story! I was working on this in the notes on my ipod while my internet was down, so if there are any typos, I apologize. ALSO, bonus points to whoever correctly guesses the the teachers! Have fun, thanks for reading! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo dearies! It's been awhile, hasn't it? This was actually written a while ago and I wanted to get more written before I posted it, hence the wait, but alas, did not. I decided to post it anyway, because this is my favorite part so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rapunzel couldn't help but feel disappointed that she had already made three new friends and none of them were in her house. I mean, seriously, what are the chances of all four of them being separated? Of course, her excitement quickly eclipsed the minor disappointment.

"Students, please follow your prefects to your respective dormitories and get settled in. Class starts tomorrow make sure you get a good night's rest!" The hall was filled with the sounds of benches sliding on the stone floor and the clamor of hundreds of people talking.

"Ravenclaws over here!" Called an older girl with a light winter hat pulled over her straight brown hair. She smiled at the new students at they made their way toward her. "My name's Pippa, and I'm your new prefect. Follow me!" She continued speaking as they navigated the wide halls of the school. "The Ravenclaw common room is in one of the tallest towers at Hogwarts. This is the moving staircase you'll take when you go to the dormitories. Come on, keep up now!"

It took them a surprisingly long time to reach the tower, a fact that Rapunzel attributed to the massive amounts of the students clogging the halls and the distance they had to travel as a group. They came to a door with an eagle-shaped knocker, which Pippa banged once.

"The only way to enter the common room is by answering a riddle," she explained. The eagle opened its beak and said something that Rapunzel couldn't hear from her place among the students. Pippa must've, answered, though, because the door swung open and she ushered the kids through.

"Woah." The common room was circular with a tall domed ceiling painted with stars. It was furnished with bookcases, desks and chairs in midnight blue. Cushions, curtains and walls were decorated in blue and bronze and a marble statue of a woman stood near the entrance. Bronze eagles kept watch above the doorways.

"This is Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of our house," Pippa said, gesturing to the marble statue. "The dormitories are through these doors here. Boys on the left, girls on the right."

Rapunzel climbed the staircase to her dorm, poking her head through the doorway at the top. This room was similar to the one downstairs but seemed... cozier. Tapestries with the house crest hung on the walls around rows of beds quilted in familiar blue and bronze. Their bags had been moved up already, it seemed.

Her things were sitting at the foot of a bed at the far end of the room near a large window, one that opened outward over h castle grounds. The view was incredible. Pascal jumped down from her shoulder to rest on the windowsill.

"This looks familiar, huh, Pascal?" She walked to her bed, pulled a square of purple fabric from her pocket and draped it over the headboard. "Another tower. Who'd've thought." Pascal climbed on top of the bedpost and frowned at her.

Rapunzel laughed. "Don't worry, we can leave this one whenever we want!" Pascal climbed into her hands and she sat on the bed looking out the window at the setting sun beyond the distant hills.

"Rapunzel Flowers?"

She jumped. A prefect was standing in the doorway. "Yes?" Rapunzel asked, standing.

"Professor Mune has asked me to inform you that he will not be able to speak with you tonight. Instead he has asked that you see the gamekeeper as soon as possible."

"Oh," Rapunzel said. "Um, where's that?"

"It's the building near the Forbidden Forest. You can't miss it."

"...Thanks," Rapunzel said, and the prefect disappeared down the staircase. she glanced at Pascal. The term "forbidden forest" wasn't exactly sitting well with her.

"You wanna go?" she asked. Pascal studied her and then shook his head decisively. "He said 'as soon as possible'," Rapunzel said, getting over her reservations. "We don't want to mess up twice on our first day, do we?" Pascal sighed and followed her down the stairs.

The courtyard was still and tinged a sleepy gold in the half-light. She would have to hurry; curfew would be enforced soon. Rapunzel stepped out onto the grass and spotted a hut silhouetted against a dark line of forest.

"Building, check; dark scary forest, check... Looks like that's it."

She walked out across the courtyard, feeling a bit apprehensive at the stillness. All the students were in the castle getting settled in. She reminded herself that she was obeying the headmaster and that she wasn't doing anything wrong. Pascal jumped down onto her arm and pointed at something with his tail. Someone was jogging across the grass ahead of her. Rapunzel squinted in the dim light.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup paused and looked back at her just as a huge black shape extracted itself from the shadows of the forest. It streaked forward with the unearthly speed and grace of a born predator, dragging the boy to the ground in the space of a second. The creature lowered its open mouth to Hiccup's face.

"HICCUP!" Rapunzel yelled, running forward. She stumbled to a stop. Hiccup was... laughing. He was laughing as a wet, pink tongue was smeared all over his face.

"Eww, bud! Seriously? Yeah, I was worried about you, too- I'm fine, get off, Toothless!" Hiccup propped himself up on an elbow and wiped his face on his sleeve. "Gross, dragon spit..."

The dragon regretfully stepped off its master and nudged him to his feet with an affectionate carefulness. Rapunzel stared at it in a mix of shock, fear and awe. It was a good thirty feet long and black as midnight, lithe and powerful, with large yellow-green eyes that stood out in the deep black of its face like a full moon. It made a rumbling cooing noise as Hiccup scratched its head, eyes narrowed in pleasure.

"Hohh, oh-h, okay," Rapunzel said. "You're- that's- that's your- he's your... Oookay..."

"Sorry, I forget most people aren't used to seeing dragons all the time."

"I thought you were getting mauled by some horrible beast- which you kind of were! It was just, sort of, love mauling."

"Yeah, well 'love mauling' is kind of a habit of his," Hiccup said. "Sorry if we scared you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad nobody's been injured." Rapunzel stepped forward timidly. "So this is... your dragon."

"Toothless, yes."

Toothless stretched forward inquisitively as Rapunzel drew nearer. She lifted a hand. "Can I..."

"Go ahead."

Slowly, Rapunzel stretched out her arm. She flinched slightly as Toothless sniffed at her hand, but didn't pull away. The dragon nudged her fingers encouragingly and she touched her palm lightly on his nose. It was dry and warm, oddly rough and smooth at the same time. Her hand stroked the scales gently before Toothless sat back and regarded her with large, peaceful green eyes. He cooed softly and flicked one of his ears.

"See, he doesn't bite—do you Toothless?" Hiccup said. Toothless glanced back at Hiccup at the mention of his name and smiled, lips twitching over soft pink gums. Rapunzel laughed.

"OI, GET BACK HERE, YOU—ah!" A round man came running from around the side of the hut and stopped suddenly when he saw them. "Students! Ge' away from that dragon!"

Toothless's ears flattened slightly and he moved closer to his rider. Hiccup placed a soothing hand on the dragon's neck and turned to the puffing teacher.

He was big, huge actually, tall and muscled and portly at the same time. A scruffy blonde beard covered his broad chin and long, jagged scars disappeared under the neckline of his robes. He moved surprisingly fast for someone with such short legs and a hobbling limp to boot.

"I'm Hiccup, sir; this is my dragon."

The man relaxed, realization dawning on his face. "Ooh, so _yoo're_ the hiccup that thought it'd be a great idea to bring a dragon ta school!"

Hiccup frowned. "Ah, no, it's... Hiccup, that's my name-"

"So," the man cheerily strode forward and gestured at them, no doubt not having heard a word, "ye've come to take this beast off m' hands, then? Send it back from whence it came and all?"

Toothless gave the man a very unamused look. Hiccup fidgeted. "Actually, about that..."

"Oh, no, you're not goin' to tell me you want to keep it here? He's already made a disaster of the shed, my poor newts will never recover." The man's voice was gruff with a gravely accent, but had a teasing friendliness that counteracted his intimidating exterior.

"Are you the Care of Magical Creatures teacher?" Rapunzel asked.

The man folded his thick arms over his chest. "I am. Name's Belch. Don't ask me to demonstrate why."

"O-kay." Hiccup said, sharing a glance with Rapunzel.

"Professor, the headmaster sent me to talk to you," Rapunzel said.

"Aah, that he did." Belch said. "Something about a lizard...?"

"Chameleon," the girl corrected.

Belch waved a hand. "Yes, yes, anyway, we've had a case like this once before and I've already talked to Mune about it. We've decided that you'll be able to keep yer pet thing in the dormitories, common room, or outside. Not to your classes and preferably not in the hallways, but tha's more of a guideline really-just keep it hidden while the teachers are looking an' no one will know the difference." He trailed off slightly and then glanced back at them. "But you didn't hear tha' from me."

The two kids nodded mutely.

Satisfied, the professor continued. "An' also you're hereby required to fulfill a certain amount of hours of your free time helping out in Care of Magical Creatures with yours truly.

"As for you," Belch said, rounding on Hiccup, "why you would possibly leave a large, highly intelligent and dangerous creature alone on school property without telling anyone about it is beyond me. I've got to say, kid, you've got some guts. That, or you're really stupid." He eyed the boy. "Haven't quite decided yet."

The students kept quiet while the Belch went on.

"This will be harder to sort out. Not to say we can't do it but... A dragon, really? Oh when the Ministry gets hold o' this..." Belch started walking back to the building which was really a mix between a hut and a cabin. "Come'ere, I got some questions for you. Oh-" he said, turning back to Rapunzel, "you can go. Run along."

Rapunzel stood frozen and watched the two retreating forms in stunned silence. She looked down at Pascal. "He's... nice." She said.

* * *

**Dang Belch is so fun to write... and I love Toothless. Everybody loves Toothless. ****On another note, I kind of have an announcement to make...**

**This story is going on hiatus. I have TOO MANY awesome ideas for fanfics and original stories and I can't do them all dang it! Or at least not at the same time, and a story I've been plotting out for HTTYD has kind of booted this one out for a bit (it should be pretty epic, my deviantart has some (crappy) drawings). I still have a bunch of fun ideas for this story, but the Hoggywogs are just getting put to the side a bit. However, For Always will be continued!**

**So to make up for the break, I'm including the RotBTD Follower Pack, AKA a bunch of fun info and other stuff.**

**So yeah here we go:**

List of teachers:

Manfred Mune- Headmaster, parallel of the Man in the Moon from RotG

Mr. Filth and his cat Toadstool- caretaker/Mr. Filch, parallel of Mildew and his sheep Fungus from HTTYD

Iris Fae- Transfiguration, head of Ravenclaw House, parallel of Toothiana from RotG

Lucas Nettle- Herbology, head of Hufflepuff House, parallel of Bunnymund from RotG

Professor Sanders- Charms, head of Gryffindor House, parallel of Sandman from RotG -noboddy really knows his first name since he's very quiet

Belch- Care of Magical Creatures, parallel of Gobber the Belch from HTTYD

Agnes Marrow- Divination, head of Slytherin House, parallel of Gothi (the mute shaman lady) from HTTYD -her last name is a reference of her using bones to predict the future in Riders of Berk

Matilda Sage- potions, parallel of the witch from Brave

Allan Trech- Defense Against the Dark Arts, parallel of Alvin the Treacherous from HTTYD

Ideas and Upcoming Stuff: SPOILERS!

-Each of the teachers/characters is a parallel of someone from one of the Big Four universes, but the AU is constructed so that the movies could have happened before the story begins, with the exception of Tangled.

-Astrid may end up joining Hiccup at school, in which case she'd be a Gryffindor and they'd get into even more dragon mischief.

-The Slytherin common room is under the Black Lake, and one of the most dominating features is the glass wall looking out into the water at the bottom. Jack takes understandable issue with this.

-Professor Nettle has a light accent that the students can't put their finger on. Many of them make bets and take guesses, but Jack finally discovers it when the teacher lets slip an Aussie insult, which Jack is quite familiar with, thanks to a certain someone. Instead of simply alerting the other students of the teachers true origin, Jack initiates an Australian slang-slinging battle in which both of them get a few kangaroos loose in the top paddock.

-The Quiditch Deputy Head and Flight Instructor may be a parallel of Flynn Rider, in which case there may be some New Dream cuteness, depending on what I decide. There may also be some mild Jackunzel cuteness.

-The charms teacher shrinks Jack's staff into a wand so that he'll be able to keep it on school property. Jack's not too fond of this and the little rebel learns how to switch it to staff-size and back by spinning it around his fingers baton-style. This encourages even more showing off.

-Jack is still the spirit of winter and retains all his powers. His friends think he's kidding whenever he makes a reference to being Jack Frost. He's totally not kidding. It's very interesting when they realize that fact.

**And I'm afraid to say more because I don't want to give away ALL my cards, now do I? I'll see you guys soon hopefully! Adios my friends!**

**-inabox**


End file.
